


5(+) times Yusaku needed protection and 1 time he did the protecting

by PhoenixstarKina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: AU, But he sorta regrets that now, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Genome is a creep, Kengo is the "don't tell your mother I'm letting you shoot avatars" uncle, Kolter adopted Yusaku, Mix of sub and dub because y'all know that's how I do things now, Multi, NPC death?, Nonbinary Yusaku, Other, Rewatching Vrains led to this, Semi-Crack, Shima is a good friend, Stalking, The Kolter/Emma/Akira is mainly co-parenting Skye Yusaku and Jin, Yusaku made bad makeup decisions and Kolter wasn't gonna stand for it, Yusaku went from no parents and no siblings to 3 parents and too many siblings, attempted harassment, it's mostly gen, not graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina
Summary: Yusaku is a computer genius but when it comes to humans? He's clueless.When it comes to realizing when someone has ill intentions? He's even more lost.When it comes to looking too pretty? Yusaku knows how to do that without even trying.So what do the Playmaker, Ignis, and Hanoi factions do? Form a Yusaku Protection Squad of course.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Bessho Ema/Kusanagi Shouichi/Zaizen Akira, Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yusaku is too pretty and this is totally what happens when me and my girlfriend spiral from talking about Takeru and Ryoken becoming friends after putting up with each other for Yusaku, to Kolter totally does Yusaku’s eyeliner because Yusaku’s hands aren’t steady enough after the trauma of the Lost Incident (and Kolter freaked out after hearing 13 year-old Yusaku who he just adopted used to use actual grill charcoal as eyeliner cause it was something that was easy to steal so he didn’t waste money on it)
> 
> So Kolter was in charge of makeup for Yusaku because he’s the dad in the goth group that is the Playmaker Faction and is totally a former goth who knows how to make Yusaku look like an androgynous ethereal being. He halfway regrets helping Yusaku when he realizes that creeps recognize him as such. The rest of the group regrets it too and suddenly the different factions are now in called the Yusaku Protection Squad.
> 
> Anyway let’s get this started with the easy one! And note: This is AU where Kolter adopted Yusaku after meeting him and probably met him a bit younger than he had before. Yusaku’s 13 when Unnamed meets Unknown and I think canon has them meeting when he’s 15? And they live together so Yusaku isn’t in that apartment that doesn’t even have a kitchen and bathroom.
> 
> Here are the first 3. I'm working on the next set, and I'm also working on a little surprise too! (along with Some Family Secrets and everything else I got.)

  1. **Kolter (Takes place before canon)**



Yusaku was fourteen when Kolter realized how big of a mistake he had made. Did he regret buying Yusaku safe, hypoallergenic eyeliner? No. Especially since it kept him from putting cooking charcoal near his eyes. Did he regret the impulsive decision to adopt Yusaku not even a month after meeting him?

Hell no. _Especially_ because of the charcoal thing and a few other things. Like a thirteen-year-old living on his own with just a cleaning robot. Roboppi was nice and Kolter liked having them around, but due to the Incident, Yusaku had trouble with quite a few things. And Kolter wasn’t going to let him struggle alone.

Some of those troubles had included makeup. He had been shy about talking about it to Kolter, but relaxed when Kolter admitted his own history with doing a bit of eyeliner from time to time. Yusaku admitted to him about not only the charcoal, but how it was hard to do any makeup- along with holding a pencil or anything slim like that- due to the trauma from the Lost Incident. But Kolter could see that Yusaku was much more confident if he could hide behind makeup, like another mask, when he went anywhere. So he had decided to help Yusaku out. Eyeliner was easy for Kolter to do, and Yusaku sat completely still for it.

Kolter swore that was the first time he saw Yusaku smile, when he looked in the mirror after doing the eyeliner the first time. And he also swore he would do it everyday for his adopted kid who deserved happiness.

Did he regret how some guy was just standing in the square, _staring_ at his kid? Oh yeah. Yusaku was pretty, Kolter heard that said hundreds of times when kids Yusaku’s age would come buy hot dogs. He was certain half of them were only there thinking Yusaku would notice them.

He never did, and Kolter did find it a bit amusing. Yusaku just had no interest in anyone for the most part. He especially had no interest in guys who were _older than his adopted father_.

“Hey.” He said softly, knowing Yusaku would hear him. He was sat in front of the truck, chair pressed against the side of the truck with a notebook full of math notes in his lap. Yusaku looked up as soon as he heard Kolter. “Why don’t you come back inside for now Yusaku. Got a new soda for you to try.” He grinned slightly. “Tell me if we should put it on the menu and we can wrap up early for tonight. Head home so you can study in peace for that test.”

“Alright.” Yusaku said, shutting his notebook and standing up. He folded the chair, bringing it back inside with him.

Kolter looked back outside, seeing the man still there, watching Yusaku pack up. He narrowed his eyes at the look the man was giving Yusaku. _Hell no_. He was not about to allow that creep anywhere near.

Luckily, he had just the distraction. A little program he had been working on with Roboppi that, unfortunately, had led to the end of his television set as it practically exploded from the code. Kolter had laughed that off, he was planning on replacing the thing anyway. But he did still have it on his phone. And he had access to the large monitors in the square…

All it took was one button, and suddenly an explosion was going off from the monitors.

Kolter did feel bad for how Yusaku jumped at the sudden noise. “Come on kiddo.” He soothed, ushering Yusaku into the truck. “I’ll get the tables! You just stay put alright? Things must’ve gotten a bad feed from Vrains again.”

“It could be the Hanoi.” Yusaku muttered, glaring slightly at the smoking monitors.

“They’ve been quiet today, but we can check before you go rushing in.” Kolter chuckled.

As he gathered up the tables, he noticed with smug satisfaction that the man had fled when the monitor exploded.

Over his dead body would he let any creep get their hands on his kid.

  1. **Shima (Takes place before canon)**



Yusaku was beginning to notice some things as he got older. He was fourteen when he noticed that yes, he did indeed have a friend that wasn’t his adopted father. Though he wasn’t sure what to think about that.

Shima was… odd, to put it lightly. Claiming to be one of Playmaker’s first fans, making jabs at Yusaku for sleeping through class but always waking him up and giving him notes, and now…

Walking Yusaku to Café Nagi?

“Well… you- you talk in your sleep!” Shima said defensively. “Talking about hot dogs! So how about I see just what caught your attention enough to make you talk about them huh?”

He was also a horrible liar, Yusaku knew that for a fact. One, Yusaku never talked in his sleep, unless he was having a nightmare, and he never had those when he slept at school with the class as background noise. Two, Yusaku had a feeling it was a bit far out of Shima’s way to go to the square, he never visited it before anyway. And three, Shima kept looking around like he was doing something wrong.

Or he was nervous about something. Yusaku did get the feeling that someone was watching them. “Shima… did you upset an upper-classmen or something?” He asked as they walked. It wouldn’t surprise Yusaku, honestly, if he had.

“No way!” Shima protested. “Dude I told you, I just wanna know what you were sleep-talking about!”

At least Shima was dedicated to the lie, Yusaku could give him that. It wasn’t as if Yusaku could really do anything if they were being followed because Shima made someone angry anyway. He would rather go to Kolter and just wait it out.

Something about Kolter seemed to make everyone avoid Yusaku after all. Not that he cared too much, Yusaku wasn’t a sociable person, so it worked out for him.

Yet somehow Shima wasn’t chased off when they finally made it to the truck. That confused Yusaku even more as he took his usual seat in front of the window. Not wanting to deal with anyone, he put his headphones on, getting out the notes Shima had given him and missing the conversation between his dad and classmate.

“Well, it’s not usual for Yusaku to bring a friend by.” Kolter chuckled. From how Yusaku would talk about the other boy, he knew Shima was harmless. It was adorable really, watching this confused kitten of a child he had try to understand how friendship worked.

“Honestly… I had to walk him here!” Shima blurted out to Kolter. “There was this older student who kept looking at him during lunch. And I overheard a few things from some others and Yusaku is like, too innocent. He would fall for anything they said and I can’t let that happen to my best friend.”

Kolter blinked. Even at _school_ Yusaku had to deal with that? He looked at Yusaku, who wasn’t paying attention, too busy copying down the notes into his own notebook. Well, the kid had a point. Yusaku _was_ too innocent in some regards.

Oh gods, Kolter had to have the talk with him, didn’t he?

“Well congrats kid, you’ve just won a lifetime supply of free hot dogs.” Kolter smirked. “Only catch is that you gotta keep Yusaku safe at school.”

That got Shima’s full attention at least. And Kolter breathed a sigh of relief once he was gone. That covered school and at work. He wasn’t looking forward to trying to figure out how to protect Yusaku everywhere else.

  1. **Skye and Akira (Note: AU in that Skye knows Yusaku is Playmaker prior to Season 3)(Takes place before Season 2)**



It wasn’t that Yusaku _hated_ the Duel Club. He just didn’t _like_ most of them.

Especially when he was dragged with them on a field trip. Shima had brought up the trip to Kolter and it had spiraled from there. Kolter signed the permission slip, and even drove him to the meeting spot.

It was within Den City at least, but in the middle of a festival. A crowded festival.

It was times like that, that made Yusaku miss Ai more. He could’ve used the distraction. At least he had someone sane with him though.

“Let’s go check out the booths over there.” Skye said, pointing towards the opposite direction of where everyone else was going. “It’s getting close to lunch time, we can grab something to eat and use that as an excuse for ditching.”

He never expected Skye to be the one to save him from socializing. Then again, she did seem a lot different from her Blue Angel avatar. She was quiet, and much like Yusaku, would rather avoid crowds. It helped that she knew about the Incident and his relation to it as well, and was so good at reading him. So she knew when they both needed a break.

And being around Skye wasn’t as taxing as being around the rest of the club was. She never expected him to hold a conversation or participate in anything. So Yusaku gladly went with her to the food booths.

“I’ll pay.” Skye added. “Since it was my idea in the first place.” She looked at him. “And Kolter warned me you’d try to get out of getting anything. But you’re shaking slightly, so you’re eating.”

Of course, her being able to read him did come back to bite him in the ass at times. He could almost hear Ai laughing at that.

“Whatever.” Yusaku sighed.

Skye smiled at him, looking around at the different booths. Something healthy was impossible to get, she knew. So something quick, easy, and not too greasy. She knew Yusaku would eat it quickly, so it was best to get something that wouldn’t harm him at least.

“Well well, what do we have here?”

Yusaku blinked in confusion as three guys came up to them. His confusion grew as Skye’s gaze hardened, as did the grip on his hand. He hadn’t even noticed her grabbing it.

“Aw come on cutie, no need to look so upset. You’d be a lot prettier if you smiled again.” One of the men said, leering at Skye as one of his friends looked Yusaku up and down.

“I dunno man, this one’s pretty cute too.”

_What_.

Yusaku took a step back, trying to put distance between himself and the man but only succeeding in putting himself closer to the third. He pulled Skye closer, not liking how they were crowding around him and Skye. “This guy is pretty cute, we sure he’s a guy? Not like it matters to me though. Hey, how about you two lovelies come with us? We can show you some of the better parts of this fair.”

“No thanks.” Skye said firmly, glaring at the men as she wrapped one arm around Yusaku’s. “We were just grabbing food then leaving.”

“Really? You two do look pretty cozy together. How about we show you both a good time at once?” The first man smirked. “I mean, there’s always more fun to be had with more peo-“

“There you two are!”

Yusaku had never felt more relieved to hear Akira Zaizen’s voice. The head of security pushed past the men, standing in front of Skye and Yusaku. “I told you both to stay with Cal, what were you thinking?”

_Cal?_ And the confusion was back. But Yusaku stayed silent, letting Skye do the talking. “We were just hungry, Akira. We stepped away just to get some food.”

“Still, I don’t want you two getting lost.” Akira said, putting a hand on both of their backs to steer them out of the corner the men had put them in. “Come on. I’ll take you to get some food. Gentlemen, I suggest you go elsewhere.” He added, narrowing his eyes at the three man, who took the cue to scatter away.

Yusaku relaxed once the men were gone, wincing when Akira turned back to him and Skye. “And _that_ is why I told you both to stay with the duel club today. What if I hadn’t been here, Skye? You and Yusaku both could have gotten hurt, or worse.”

“Sorry Akira.” Skye said softly. “We just wanted to get away for a bit, Shima was being too much again.”

“Sorry.” Yusaku muttered half-heartedly. He already knew Akira was going to tell Kolter what happened, which meant he would be getting another lecture once he got home.

Akira sighed. “At least you two are safe. Now, lets get you both some food.”

It wasn’t until after the festival that Yusaku saw Akira again, he had left soon after getting him and Skye lunch. But there he was, at Café Nagi. Yusaku winced as both Akira and Kolter turned to look at him and Skye.

“Kiddo, I’m gonna teach you how to use pepper spray. Or get you some self-defense lessons.” Kolter said. “I’m not mad or disappointed or anything, I’m worried. For both of you.”

“Could always just get a guard dog.” Skye muttered quietly, sharing a slight smile with Yusaku. It was a joke between the two, after Ai had once began to bark at a guy who was trying to talk to Skye before and got too handsy.

“Don’t tempt me.” Akira warned. “The only thing stopping us from doing that is because Jin is allergic to dogs.”

_Since when did Akira know that?_ The look shared between Yusaku and Skye turned to one of shock. “Uhh, Akira? You know that… because? And why would me getting a dog affect Jin?” Skye asked.

It was their turn to stare at the two men as Akira froze, mouth agape as he tried to figure out what to answer the question with. “…You know what, ask your mother.”

“She’s dead.” Skye and Yusaku both replied.

“You know who I meant!”

Kolter groaned, holding his head in his hands and glaring back when Skye and Yusaku both turned to look at him. “Haha, very funny you two. Start calling me ‘mom’ and you’re both grounded. Emma will be here soon.”

Yusaku wondered just how many parents he was going to end up in the end.


	2. Ryoken and Spectre (AU where he didn’t just frick off on a boat after Season 1)(Post-Season 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real protecting from creepers is done, but Spectre lets the cat out of the bag on what everyone's been doing.
> 
> And Yusaku learns the wonders of stealing hoodies and jackets.

If it wasn’t the multiple parents worrying over Yusaku, it was the one brother he didn’t expect to have. Not that he was complaining though, it was nice having Ryoken around. Always coming down when they were at Stardust Road with the truck, walking Yusaku to school sometimes, and never letting Yusaku leave the house- they _lived_ together half the time and Yusaku was still wrapping his head around that- unless he was wearing a jacket and-

Yusaku stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk, Spectre noticing immediately when Yusaku wasn’t by his side. He had gotten enrolled in Den City High School as well, against his will Yusaku was sure, but Ryoken was adamant about them both finishing their education and Yusaku wasn’t going to protest. For all of Spectre’s… quirks, he was at least familiar to Yusaku and gave him yet another person to hide behind to get out of socializing with his classmates.

Skye wasn’t too happy about him being around though. And, fair enough, Yusaku thought. It was amusing to see Spectre getting along so well with the duel club though just by being a fan of Blue Angel and watching Skye suffer in silence.

Now she knew how he felt having Shima talking about Playmaker so much. But that wasn’t the thought Yusaku was focused on.

He couldn’t leave the house unless he was wearing a jacket. No matter what he wore under it. That wasn’t odd, Yusaku would much rather cover up the scars on his arms and shoulders than answer the hundreds of questions from his classmates.

No, what was odd was that it was not _his_ jacket. And it never was one of his.

“Is there a problem, Yusaku?” Spectre asked.

“Three, actually. One, why do I always have to wear a jacket when I only own two? Two, why do I always have to wear _Ryoken’s_ jackets when I leave when he’s home? And three, why does he own _so many jackets_?” Yusaku listed off.

Spectre chuckled. “One, because you wear one regardless and Master Ryoken is simply making sure you have variety. Three, because I myself have a habit of stealing his jackets, since I believe the internet refers to that as a ‘boyfriend perk’? And two, because Ryoken is a possessive gremlin who can put your own possessive duel disk gremlin to shame.” He smirked.

Yusaku stared at Spectre for a moment. “I appreciate that you at least pointed out what number you were addressing,” he began, “but that just leaves me with even more questions.”

“Ask away.”

“Boyfriend perk?” Yuskau asked, walking next to Spectre again.

“We have been dating for almost two years now. Ryoken and I just aren’t as public about it as most couples. And while I’m taller, Ryoken is broader, so I can steal his jackets to wear without worry of them not fitting.” Spectre replied.

Yusaku nodded slowly. “And possessive gremlin?”

Spectre laughed again. “Have you truly not noticed what he has been doing? He does talk to your parents you know, all three of them. And Kolter did tell him about a few mishaps that have happened due to you being rather cute.”

“I’m not cute.” Yusaku glared at Spectre.

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and plenty have beheld you as such.” Spectre pointed out. “We may ask Skye and Shima if you need proof, they have both spoken of having to… defend your innocence, as Shima put it. And you do have a rather androgynous look. Not feminine, not masculine, but rather a mix of the two that gives you a more ethereal beauty.”

Yusaku looked away, hoping the blush wasn’t visible on his face. It wasn’t from Spectre himself, but from the words he was saying. He was still not used to getting compliments from anyone, but he did recognize that as one. “Well good thing I’m not female or male then right?” He decided to say defensively, not sure how else to respond.

“Ryoken simply wants to protect you. You’re someone who is most dear to him, as his little brother.” Yusaku glared as Spectre smirked at him. “And what better way to protect you than dressing you in jackets that clearly are not yours and smell of his cologne?”

“Is that seriously why I’m wearing this?” Yusaku asked, gesturing to the gray jacket he wore over his school uniform. He was grateful for the extra warmth of another jacket… but _really_?

Spectre laughed, shaking his head as Skye walked over to meet them in front of the gates to school. “Y-You honestly did not know? After watching Ryoken make sure I wore this every day?” He held up his hand, showing off the bracelet right below his duel disk on his wrist.

“Did you just explain to Yusaku what the big brother jacket is?” Skye asked.

“You knew?” Yusaku looked at Skye.

Skye nodded. “Half of my hoodies belonged to Akira at one point, Yusaku. Pretty sure _all_ of Jin’s hoodies are just ones he’s stolen from Kolter. Spectre gets boyfriend hoodies, but you, me, and Jin? We get the big brother jackets. To protect us from the evil people of course.” She rolled her eyes. “But really? It’s because they’re warmer than what the school gives us.”

Yusaku couldn’t deny that. Ryoken’s jacket was a lot warmer, and softer, and it did seem to make the guys who would try to talk to him and Skye stay away- though that could also be because of Spectre explaining in great detail how to kill a man with hemlock…

Either way, Ryoken wasn’t getting his jacket back.


End file.
